wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaun the Sheep (film)
This page is about the '''film'. You may be looking for the film's titular character, Shaun. Shaun the Sheep Movie is a 2015 British stop-motion animated adventure comedy film produced by Aardman Animations, based on the television series of the same name, in turn based on the 1995 Wallace & Gromit short film, ''A Close Shave''. The film is written and directed by Richard Starzak and Mark Burton. The film was released in the United Kingdom on February 6th, 2015 by StudioCanal, while the film was released in the United States by Lionsgate on August 7th, 2015https://twitter.com/lionsgatemovies/status/591716744311353344. Plot The film opens with a montage, set to Tim Wheeler's "Feels Like Summer". The montage shows clips of a young farmer just starting out his career with a new flock of lambs. He bottlefeeds the smallest, Shaun, and lets the little ones run and play with his new puppy Bitzer. Sometimes he plays with them as well, and they are a big happy family of sorts. He also takes a photograph of himself holding baby Bitzer and baby Shaun, with the rest of the lambs gathered round them. He keeps this photograph for many years. Time fast-forwards to the present day, and Shaun, Bitzer, and the flock have all grown up. One member of the flock has a baby of her own, Timmy. The farmer has grown older, and stricter. And Mossy Bottom Farm itself has grown to include many more animals - a rooster, chickens, a goat, a cow, a bull, three pigs, and some ducks. The farm has also become a lot less fun; the Farmer now has a schedule hung on the barn door, and with Bitzer's help he makes sure the sheep follow it to the letter. Every day has become the same routine over and over - the sheep are led into the field, allowed a specific time to graze, are penned up for part of the day, bathed or sheared if necessary, and then led back. The picture from the days when they all played together has been dusty and forgotten in the back of the storage shed for a long time. As the days go by, Shaun and the other sheep grow weary of the same dull routine. After one particularly rough day of shearing, Shaun becomes fed up with the farmer. He spots a bus driving by with the slogan "Take a day off" in large letters on the side. Shaun decides this is what the sheep need to do, and starts trying to cook up a plan to make it happen. The next morning, before the farmer has risen, Shaun gets up early and tells the other sheep his plan. He goes out and bribes one of the ducks to decoy Bitzer away for the day, paying him in slices of toast. The duck ties a bone to a string. Bones have a hypnotic effect on Bitzer, and he follows it blindly. The duck leads him across the fields and to a tall tree, where he leaves the bone dangling just out of reach while Bitzer vainly tries to jump and grab it. The farmer comes to the barn, and after searching for Bitzer without success, decides to handle getting the sheep across the lane and into the field on his own. While he is doing this, Shaun whacks him in the backside with a wad of paper shot from a toy catapult. The farmer searches for the culprit and the sheep start wandering down the lane. The farmer heads them off near a gap in the hedge which has a small, short gate, and orders them to jump over it into their field. The sheep obey, jumping in single file over the gate. However, once in the field, they follow Shaun through a second gap in the hedge farther down, then circle back and do it again. In this way they have made a ring around the farmer of continuously jumping sheep. The farmer, of course, is confused and starts counting them. However, doing so puts him instantly to sleep. The sheep celebrate their success but Shaun stops them for fear the farmer will wake. He puts earmuffs on the farmer to keep him from waking. The sheep change him back into his pajamas, put him in a wheelbarrow, and search for a place to put him. They spot an old abandoned caravan left at the side of the road, on the other side of the field. They wheel the farmer over to it and lay him in the bed, shutting all the windows and drawing nightscapes on them. They then lock him in and proceed to throw a party, cavorting across the fields and enjoying their freedom. Once they tire of this, they go indoors and - making rather a mess in the process - fix themselves some food and drinks and settle down to watch a movie. The party comes to an abrupt end when a very angry Bitzer, having discovered the ruse, barges in carrying the duck. Reluctantly, the sheep show him where they have put the farmer, who still has not awakened. Bitzer tries to let him out, but the door handle breaks off instead of unlocking. The chock holding the caravan in place is jiggled loose as Bitzer struggles with the door, and suddenly the caravan starts careening downhill. Bitzer hangs onto the back as tightly as he can but is dragged down the hill with it. The sheep all grab hold of Bitzer as well and soon there is a line of animals being dragged behind the speeding caravan. The farmer receives a blow to the head and is hospitalized, where he is diagnosed with amnesia, and leaves the hospital. He wanders into a hair salon, where he cuts a celebrity's hair as if he was shearing a sheep. The celebrity loves it, which leads the farmer to be known as the mysterious hair stylist "Mr. X". Meanwhile, the sheep find life impossible without the farmer, so Shaun sneaks on a bus to the city; the rest of the flock follow him on another bus. He manages to disguise them as people and they begin looking for the farmer, but Shaun is captured by Trumper, an over-zealous animal-control worker. Shaun is reunited with Bitzer in the animal lock-up, and with the help of a feral dog named Slip, they escape. They find the farmer, but he does not recognize Shaun, who is heartbroken by his owner's hostility. Shaun learns about the farmer's memory loss, and he and the flock devise a plan, which involves putting the farmer and everyone else to sleep with the sheep-counting trick, returning him to the trailer on a pantomime horse (really the sheep in an elaborate disguise), and hooking the trailer up to a bus returning to Mossy Bottom. The plan is initially successful, but they are pursued by Trumper who becomes insane and intent on killing them outright. At the farm, the group hide in a shed, which Trumper tries to push into a nearby rock quarry. Fortunately, the farmer wakes up and regains his memory. Shaun out of the shed in control of the tractor making save his family . But Trumper grabs Shaun and throws him to the quarry with the obsession to kill him. However, The Farmer saves Shaun demonstrating their affection for his pet and The Flock happy to return with The Farmer. Trumper tries to escape from the farm (to avoid the fury of The Farmer) but Slip stops him bitting his foot. The Farmer sees Trumper, furious at the approaches to face while Trumper (with fear of The Farmer) tries to reason with him. The bull coming behind Trumper (without the farmer and the flock realize), pushes Trumper blowing while screams, passing the quarry and falls into a pile of manure. The farmer and the animals have a renewed appreciation for each other, and the next day, the farmer cancels the day's routine activities. Slip leaves, but is adopted by a bus driver who finds her on the road. The animal-control service is turned into animal-protection centre, and Trumper (who was fired to almost throw the flock and The Farmer in the quarry), finds work wearing a chicken suit to promote a restaurant. In a post scence credits, The farmer turns the news on to see something about Mr. X having disappeared on horseback, which confuses him a bit, and the Rooster comes by carrying a sign that says "The End". In another post scence credits, before the final credits the rooster appears with a sign saying "The End". As the credits move up the screen, the rooster jumps in order to stay visible but is finally covered up. When the credits come to an end we see the rooster again, now playing a game on his mobile phone. He notices us, turns the sign round to show the words "Go home" and walks off. The screen is blank for a moment, then a sheep appears with a vacuum cleaner. Voice Cast * Justin Fletcher as Shaun/Timmy * John Sparkes as Bitzer/Farmer * Omid Djalili as Trumper * Kate Harbour as Timmy's mother/Meryl * Richard Webber as Shirley * Tim Hands as Slip * Simon Greenall as the twins * Emma Tate as Hazel * Henry Burton as a junior doctor/animal containment visitor * Dhimant Vyas as a hospital consultant * Sophie Laughton as an animal containment visitor * Nia Medi James as an operatic sheep * Sean Connolly as maitre d./golfer/stylists/angry panto horse/hospital characters * Stanley Unwin as a bus station announcer * Andy Nyman as Nuts * Jack Paulson as a celebrity with hair trouble * Nick Park as himself Trivia *This is the only Shaun the Sheep film to receive a PG rating from the MPA, as the following sequel would instead receive a G rating from the MPA. Production In January 2011, BBC reported that Aardman had started developing a feature film version of Shaun the Sheep, with a plan to be ready for a 2013/2014 release. In April 2013, it was announced that the film, written and directed by Richard Starzak and Mark Burton, would be financed and distributed by French StudioCanal. The film will follow Shaun and his flock into the big city to rescue their farmer, who was forced by Shaun's mischief to leave the farm. On September 24, 2013, it was announced the film would be released on March 20, 2015. Principal photography and production began on January 30, 2014. A teaser poster and a trailer were released on April 3, 2014. Videos File:Shaun the Sheep (2015) - Teaser for Shaun the Sheep, United Kingdom|Teaser for Shaun the Sheep File:Shaun The Sheep (Teaser 2) __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Shaun the Sheep Category:Films